The Only Thing That's Right In All I've Done
by Katria Bloom
Summary: HP/DM SLASH! DH Compliant. Harry and Draco are Aurors, their sons are sneaky, and Harry hates running.


The feeling for freedom overtook everything around him

The feeling for freedom overtook everything around him. All he could hear was the rhythmic clattering of hooves, the harsh rush of the cold wind against his ears, and the faint beating of wings from somewhere above him. His hide jumped when he felt a fat raindrop landed on his back, then another, then another.

_iWe've got to hurry Potter, the Portkey isn't going to wait to accommodate your leisurely trot. /i_

He shook his head and let out an annoyed sound that came out as a neigh. The bird flying above him dove across his field of vision, splattering rain off its feathers into his face. He pressed forward, his hooves growing louder even as the ground below him turned to mud. He watched the bird land on the edge of the looming forest, quickly shift to his human form and snatch up the now-soaked pack containing his clothes.

He himself shifted as he drew up beside his partner, catching the pack tossed into his chest. "I'm never going to forgive Ron if we get pneumonia and die. He should have told us about the rain."

"Just take hold of the bloody Portkey," Draco snapped as he touched the hollow mossy log their packs has been hidden in and shivered. "If we would have left when we were supposed to them we wouldn't have had to deal with the rain. But no, Special Forces Director Potter felt that we needed to spend a bit more time undercover in a long abandoned farm. Nothing was there but us and a couple of terrified field mice."

"They thought you were going to eat them," Harry said as he pulled on his sopping jacket and sat down on the log. "You're a bird, they eat mice."

"Osprey," Draco grumbled. "I'm glad you care enough to pay any attention to anyone other than yourself."

Harry chuckled until the Portkey activated and he felt the sickeningly familiar tug behind his navel. They were unceremoniously dumped in the Auror Department, dripping on the carpet as they huddled together. "You're just grumpy because you're wet. You do have that wet rat complex."

"Leave me alone," Draco replied and punctuated it with a violent shiver. "Find Weasley, I'm going to go find something dry to wear."

"Yes sir," Harry grumbled, heading off to Ron's office. He had already left for the day so Harry jot down a note to inform him that they were going home and the report would be on his desk in the morning.

By the time Harry returned to their shared office Draco was dry and dressed in the spare set of robes he kept in the closet. "He wasn't there, but I promised the report in the morning."

"Tomorrow's Saturday," Draco toned. "I'm not working over the weekend."

"I didn't ask you to. It's my fault we were rained on, my fault we got back late, so I'll do the report. Seems only fair."

Draco frowned but didn't argue. He knew it was useless. "Scorpius told me to ask you if Al could come over this weekend. He got a new broom for his birthday and he wanted Al to see it."

Harry shrugged as he spelled his clothes dry. "You'll have to ask Ginny, she has the kids this weekend."

"I'll tell him maybe next time," Draco said. "She tends to wish we didn't exist, I think. Malfoys are apparently bad influences on Potters. Who knew, right?"

Harry chuckled, ruffling his greying hair. "I think it's more of me having a bad influence on my child, thinking that Malfoys are worth his time. It's unnatural."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'll see you in the morning, Potter."

"Bright and early," Harry replied, already dreading having to wake up before the sun was even out to run. Why he ever agreed to it, he didn't know.

He didn't know why he ever let Draco talk him into anything.

--

"Put on your damn trainers, it's time to go," Draco said in lieu of a greeting as Harry answered the door. He would have said something scathing about the track suit Draco had chosen to wear but after the first fifteen times Draco just stopped caring what Harry thought.

"Shove off Draco," Harry replied through a yawn as he retreated back into his flat in search of his running shoes and socks.

Draco followed him in, dropping down on Harry's couch and stretching out. "It's cold out Potter; you should probably put on some trousers. Even your fur won't keep you warm this morning."

Harry returned to the sitting room and sat down beside Draco, tugging on a pair of mismatched socks and finally tying up his trainers. "Anyone wearing an outfit like that has no place giving me fashion advice," he finally replied, pulling down the sleeves of his sweatshirt as he climbed to his feet. "Come on, let's get this over with."

"No wonder you haven't dated since your divorce," Draco replied as he brushed past Harry and back out the front door, "No one wants to spend time with someone with a 'come on, let's get this over with' mentality. Especially in the bedroom."

"Jesus," Harry muttered, starting his run down the street, enjoying being ahead of Draco but knowing it wouldn't last long. "Who says that I have that mentality in the bedroom? Most importantly, why is that any of your business?"

Just like every morning, Draco's longer strides allowed him to catch up very quickly and fall in step a few paces ahead of him. "Oh lighten up Potter, I was just trying to be helpful," he said, his voice shaking a bit with every footfall. "I'm concerned about your social life. You only spend time with your children. That's it. You've cut yourself off from your Weasleys, even Ron. The only person you see on a regular basis is me, and I'm your partner. You're socially retarded."

Harry pressed forward, overtaking Draco with a burst of energy. He couldn't feel his legs because of the cold and this just made him even madder at Draco. "I'm pleased your worried about my personal life, I really am, but I'm happy with my life. I've got my kids, I've got my job, and frankly I don't want to date anymore. I don't want a relationship. I don't handle them well."

"No kidding," Draco replied with a laugh, keeping his pace steady. "I'm just trying to be a good friend because you're in need of one. You're prone to being sort of unstable and I was just trying to help you out."

Harry just pressed forward, his feet pounding even harder against the road. He could hear Draco's rhythmic breathing behind him and he knew he had to say something, but he couldn't think of anything. After a long time he said, "I appreciate it, I just…I don't want to have to think about anything else right now. I don't want to be pressured into anything. I'm tired of being pressured into everything. Why does everyone…"

"Alright, alright," Draco interrupted, "I get it. I'm not pressuring you. I'll stop talking about it. That's the last time I ever let Scorpius talk me into anything."

Silence fell between them except for Draco's steady breathing and Harry's more laboured breaths. Harry felt one of his calves tightening and he had to stop, doubling over and massaging out the cramp, his breathing heavy. Draco kept running for a few paces then stopped, turning around to watch Harry. He wasn't out of breath because he always paced himself, and Harry just wanted to find something that Draco couldn't do without losing his self-control.

Draco sighed, crossing his arms as he watched Harry massage his hairy calf. "I don't understand why you insist on purposely not listening to a word I say. I tell you to put on something that you won't freeze in and you don't, I tell you to pace yourself every bloody time we run and you don't."

"I do it to annoy you," Harry replied as he straightened back up, spying their destination in the distance. "Let's just keep going, I need a cup of tea and we're nearly to the tea house."

Draco shook his head and stretched a bit. "Fair enough. Come on then, I'm sure you'll try to beat me there because that's what you do."

"You're damn right I will," Harry said, sprinting toward the destination in the distance.

Draco shook his head and followed at his usual pace. He still beat Harry there.

--

"Dad, can I go to Scorpius'?" Albus called from the kitchen where Harry was sure he was eating something. "He said he wanted me to come over last weekend but his dad said no. I don't think Mr. Malfoy likes me all that much."

Harry stood up from his desk, tucking away his preliminary report for the next mission he and Ron had planned to try to infiltrate and suspected band of Death Eater sympathizers that had set up camp somewhere in a forest on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. He made his way into the kitchen and wasn't surprised when he saw Al sitting on the counter eating a sandwich, flipping through a book. When he saw Harry coming he closed it quickly and stuck it under one of his legs. Pretending he wasn't suspicious, Harry said, "Draco told me his mum took him this weekend to do some shopping before he went back to school. She is leaving to go back to France next week and wanted to spend some time with him."

"She definitely doesn't like me," Al said around his mouthful of sandwich, shifting uncomfortably on the hefty book. "She actually blamed me for Scorpius wanting to go to Hogwarts and live with his dad rather than going back to France with her and going to Beauxbatons. That's just stupid."

Harry chuckled as he made himself a sandwich as well. "Yes, well, I hear she doesn't like much. And for the record I think I'm blamed for their divorce for some reason. I'm a bad influence, I think."

Al finished his sandwich and walked over to the sink, casually tucking the book under his arm as he leaned over to take a long drink out of the faucet. He wiped his chin with the back of his hand. "You do realize that Lily's going to be gone for hours and she's going to buy a load of useless crap with her friends, right?"

Harry laughed again, grabbing a bottle of soda from the refrigerator and made his way into the sitting room, dropping down onto the couch. After dropping the book off in his room Al followed, throwing himself down on the floor and stretching out on his stomach. "That works for me, I suppose. I'm the one who gave her more money then she would ever need and let her loose with a bunch of teenage girls in Diagon Alley. It's my own fault." Harry could tell that Al was still thinking about something so he laid aside the rest of his sandwich and asked, "What's wrong?"

Al rolled over onto his back, staring at the ceiling. "Has Mr. Malfoy ever said anything about me? I mean…he acts nice enough but he's sort of…cold and unreadable. Is he always like that?"

"It's either that or he's being annoying or stubborn about something," Harry said with a shrug. "Believe me Al, if he didn't like you, you would know it without a doubt. He's missing that little filter in his head that tells normal people to be polite, unless he has on dress robes. They have this control over him."

Al chuckled softly, but he appeared just as nervous. "I just want him to like me. Score says he does, but I can never tell. Does he like you? Can you tell if he likes anyone?"

Harry finished his sandwich and shrugged. "The best I can tell is that if he purposely starts a conversation with you or treats you less like shit then everyone else, he likes you. And don't tell your mum I said shit."

Al grinned and stood with a stretch. "I'm going to go finish my homework and write a letter to Al. Maybe he'll get it."

"He'll be back tonight; he was going to go running with Draco and me in the morning, he's planning on trying out for the Quidditch team this fall and wants to work on getting in shape," Harry said before finishing off his soda. "You can come along if you want to. It will be early, but I'm sure Scorpius will be pleased to see you."

"I hate running," Al groaned, leaning in the doorway.

"Join the club," Harry said as he brushed past Al into his room. "Tell your brother and sister to check in with me when they get home. I'm going to bed; it's hard enough for me to get up in the morning. By the way, you aren't nearly as smooth as you think you are. I know you and Scorpius are up to something, and I'm sure it has to do with that book you're trying your best to hide."

Al flushed but otherwise kept a straight face. "Wow dad, your Auror skills prove to be unbeatable. It's just homework."

"Right," Harry said with a chuckle. "Just don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"I'm one step ahead of you," Al replied as he ducked back into his room, muttering something that sounded like 'Night' and he shut his door.

--

Harry doubled over as he tried to catch his breath, his wand discarded on the floor beside him. He could hear the rest of the team putting their last Binding spells on the remaining Death Eaters and Apparating them back to the Ministry. Harry had run as fast as he could back to the rendezvous point as a signal for the Aurors to strike and even in his Animagus form it was a little too far to sprint. He wasn't entirely sure why Draco didn't have that job.

"I don't understand why you didn't let me be the signal," Draco said from behind him as he knelt to pick up Harry's wand, slipping it into his partner's back pocket as he drew closer. "I also don't understand why you don't pace yourself."

"Shut up," Harry panted. "And keep your hands off my arse."

"I can't, it's a sickness," Draco replied in a deadpan as he attempted to help Harry stand upright. "On a serious note, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Can it wait until we're back in our office?" Harry managed to ask without gasping. "I think I need to sit down."

Draco sighed and held out an arm. "Hold on to me, I'll Apparate us back. If you faint I'll just leave you here."

Harry leaned heavily on Draco and sighed, laying his head on his shoulder. "My hero," he panted as he got a cramp in his side.

"You should see a Healer, you could have respiratory problems," Draco said as he pulled out his wand. "You're obviously not getting enough oxygen to the brain." He Apparated them before Harry had a chance to respond and let Harry back to their office. "I think we need to start running longer, you've got to increase your stamina."

"That's what she said," Harry couldn't help but say in reply, not even finding it funny. Obviously, neither did Draco.

"How old are you?" Draco asked as he threw himself down in his chair more gracefully than Harry could sit. "And you just insulted yourself."

"I have two teenage boys," Harry said in lieu of an answer.

Draco seemed to accept the statement for what it was and leaned forward dramatically, folding his arms in front of him. "Speaking of which, I think they are up to something."

"What are you talking about?" Harry said, his brain slowed. "Who's up to something?"

"Our sons," Draco said slowly. "Take deep breaths, Potter."

Harry took a few deep breaths and stretched out his tight muscles. "I know Al's hiding something because he's been studying more than normal. He doesn't like studying, but they've must be learning to do something they aren't supposed to be doing."

"Your son is i_reading/i_?" Draco asked, leaning forward a bit. "It's more serious than I thought."

Harry rolled his eyes. "That's not what I…you're infuriating."

"I try," Draco replied. "They are hiding something, Potter. They both are terrible at the whole business. It's only a matter of time before they crack."

"You're talking like they're prisoners or something," Harry said, leaning back in his chair. "They aren't breaking the law."

"You don't know, they might be," Draco argued weakly, his eyes tracing Harry's outline before he closed his eyes, rolling his neck with a sigh. "Can we leave? Do we have to wait on everyone else to get back?"

"I know as much as you do," Harry said as he climbed to his feet, circling behind Draco's chair and laying his hands on his shoulders. "You and your bloody tension."

As Harry started massaging his shoulders Draco melted for a moment before he pulled away. "I'm fine," he snapped, standing quickly. "I'm leaving."

Harry frowned but shrugged. "Fine. I'll tell them you felt ill. I'll see you in the morning."

Draco nodded as he gathered his things, avoiding looking at Harry. He left as shouts began to ring from where the Aurors were bringing in some of the last remaining Death Eaters. He pulled out his wand and started down the corridor to assist in any way he could.

--

Draco turned the corner that they usually bypassed. He heard a groan of protest from behind his left shoulder and he grinned. "Come on Potter, you've reached a plateau and if you are going to remain in the best of physical conditions we have to continue to press forward."

"I don't know why you're so worried about me," Harry grumbled. "I mean, if we are running away from someone it would be in your best interest to be faster than me so you can get away and leave me behind as a sacrifice."

Draco shook his head as he looked ahead, spying the towering turrets of a looming church in the distance. "You need to stop thinking so much like a Slytherin. You know that no one else will work with me, so I'll be forced to resign. Therefore, I'd really prefer to not sacrifice you. Plus, I would probably be charged with your murder."

"I hate running," Harry yelled, speeding up and bypassing Draco. "It's so bloody pointless! We could get the same place by walking or Apparating or Flooing or even using a Portkey."

Draco sighed, rolling his eyes up to the sky. "You seem to like it enough when you're prancing around as a horse."

Harry could feel his calves burning but he continued to run faster. "It's because that's what they are supposed to do! If we were supposed to run it wouldn't hurt as much."

"It's not supposed to hurt," Draco replied. "It's your ego that makes it hurt. If you would just listen to me and stop trying to prove how bloody strong you are, then it wouldn't hurt."

"And if you would stop treating me like I'm a child that needs to be led around on a leash all the time then maybe I'll stop trying to resist what you're constantly saying I should do!" Harry was out of breath by the time he stopped ranting but he refused to slow down.

For a few minutes silence fell between them, only their breaths and footfalls echoing in the cold morning air. After a long moment Draco said, "You don't put your children on leashes, do you? Please tell me you don't do that."

"Oh fuck off, you know what I meant."

Draco chuckled and Harry stopped, flopping his arms up over his head and trying to catch his breath. Draco drew up next to him, resting his hands on his hips. "You don't have to run with me, you know. I don't care."

"You wouldn't show up at my door every morning if you didn't care," Harry gasped. "I realize you're better at this than me, I just don't have to accept it."

"You're insane," Draco sighed, lowering his eyes as he felt his stomach jump uncomfortably. "Come on Potter, we're almost there."

Harry let his arms drop and wiped his brow. "Alright. And before you say anything else, I promise to pace myself."

"Good,' Draco said as they started again, this time side by side. "Your son came to talk to me this weekend."

"Why? What about?" Harry asked, a slightly worried tone in his voice. "Did he do something stupid? Is he in trouble?"

"No," Draco replied with a grin. "He admitted his undying love for me. I told him I was flattered but he was entirely too young."

Harry shook his head. "What did he want, Draco?"

"You're no fun," Draco said with a frown. "Fine. He asked if I would help him learn how to become an Animagus. He said Scorpius wanted to as well, but wouldn't ask. This is what they've been up to, sneaking around and studying about. It's obvious that they've been having problems or else they wouldn't ask. And he said Scorpius didn't know he was asking me."

Harry furrowed his brow. "Why did he ask you? You're more menacing than I am. Why wouldn't he just come to me, I've given him the opportunity to talk to me about anything."

Draco's lipped thinned, not liking the slightly hurt tone to Harry's voice. "It's always easier to talk about things with anyone who isn't your parents, you know that. I'm glad he trusted me enough to come to me. I'm sort of a father figure—nicer than you, more accessible."

"Shove off," Harry said softly, not really meaning it. "He's the only child of mind that likes you. James thinks you're a prat and Lily's scared of you."

"It's understandable; I have been known to make pies out of the flesh of little girls." Harry rolled his eyes, shoving Draco's shoulder as he chuckled.

After Draco had righted himself Harry said, "I think we should help them. I don't want them doing anything stupid."

Draco shook his head. "I'm not helping our sons break the law. They'll only get into more trouble."

"We'll make it part of the agreement, they'll have to get registered so they can't do anything stupid."

"Fine, but I'm not telling them we're helping," Draco finally agreed, slowing to a walk as they started down the slope leading to the church. "I want to at least appear opposed to the idea."

"You're such a good daddy," Harry teased, ruffling Draco's hair as he wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. "You're so good at taking care of everyone, even if you have to keep them on leashes. I'd probably be hopeless without you."

"Are you drunk?" Draco asked, suddenly breathless. "Get off of me."

Harry gave him one final squeeze and let go, circling around Draco as he tried to catch his eye. "I'm serious. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

"I appreciate it, but…" Draco started, looking up at Harry and finally meeting his rather confused gaze. "Just don't."

Harry shrugged and knelt down to massage his calves. Draco glanced downward and noticed how very close Harry's head was to his crotch and he took a step back. "You really don't take compliments well, do you?" Harry grumbled. "I was just trying to be nice, but I forgot you're so damn uptight."

"I'm not uptight," Draco snapped quickly before he realized he had just reinforced Harry's point. "Shut up."

Harry snorted. "And defensive. And a terrible liar." He stood up quickly, his shoulders squared as he stood directly in front of Harry. "Let's play the truth game, shall we? We don't have to be drunk to do that."

"If I wanted to talk about my personal life with you I would have done it by now," Draco snarled, crossing his arms across his chest. He wanted to take another step backwards as Harry stepped forward, but he refused to be the one to back down.

"Fine, I'll start," Harry said firmly. "I think of you as my family. I know you're just my partner at work but you're more my family then Ginny ever was. Your turn."

"Fuck you Potter, I'm not telling you anything," Draco said without even thinking. Harry arched a brow and favoured Draco with a look to rival of his own best annoyed glares. "Fine. I don't find you completely appalling. Happy?"

Harry frowned, scrubbing his face with his hands. "I already knew that you utter arsehole. Something I don't know, or else I'll just feel like a prat telling you…" Harry blushed. "Fuck it, I'm starting back. I've bollocksed this up."

"No," Draco fumed, knowing that Harry was annoying him on purpose but he didn't care. "Fine. Every time I see you in those ratty shorts I want to kiss your knobbly, hairy knees and I don't know why."

Harry was taken aback but didn't hesitate much. "As much as I protest, I'm glad you worry about me. I need someone to worry about me."

Draco's jaw was tight, his eyes still on Harry. "I have been waiting for years for you to take the next step and do something, either to leave you alone or kiss you, but you haven't. I don't know if you're just clueless or you really don't know what you want."

"I didn't want to fuck this up. I like having you as a partner, I didn't…I wasn't sure what you wanted."

"What I want?" Draco hissed, advancing on Harry and taking his head between his hands. "I want to fuck you and love you like you've never experienced before. I told you after our fifth year that I would have you, Potter, and I intend to keep my word."

Harry couldn't breathe. Couldn't think. All he could do is look into Draco's smouldering gaze and watch as an errant strand of blonde hair blew across his face. Draco pulled back roughly, narrowing his eyes into slits.

"You don't want to know the truth Potter, so don't bloody ask," he finally said, tying his hair back again and brushed past Harry. "I'll see you at work; we can talk about what we want to do about our sons."

Harry watched Draco pull his wand from his pocket and Apparate away. Harry thought about doing the same but instead he looked back the way they had came and started running, leaving the gloomy church behind and forcing himself not to think about anything but keeping an even pace and his rhythmic breathing. He didn't think about how he missed Draco's breathing beside him or how alone he suddenly felt.

--

Albus and Scorpius entered the study, Scorpius' head buried in the thick book Harry had seen Al hide a few weeks before. "I just don't understand why it isn't working. We've done everything the book suggests to do."

"I don't know Score, maybe…" Al started before he lifted his eyes from the book and allowed them to land first on Mr. Malfoy, who sat behind his hulking oak desk, then to an additional person he hadn't expected. His father. "H…hi Dad. What are you doing here?"

Scorpius snapped the book shut quickly, hiding it behind his back. Al glanced to the other boy quickly, noticing he had paled considerably and was staring at his father's folded hands. "I'm sorry Score but we couldn't figure it out so I asked for help, but I didn't think he would tell my dad."

"But you told i_mine/i_?" Scorpius hissed, glancing over to Mr. Potter. "Good afternoon, Mr. Potter. All right?"

"I'm doing quite well Scorpius, thanks for asking," Harry replied, crossing his legs as he leaned more heavily on the corner of Draco's desk. "Would you boys please sit down?"

Al sat down first, his shoulders hunched and face flaming. "I shouldn't have said anything."

Draco leaned forward, letting out an exasperated sigh. "It's a good thing you did, or else it could have gotten dangerous. If you get frustrated but are doing everything right, you could get stuck in a strange in-between transformation and you'd have to walk around with a tail for a few weeks."

Harry's cheeks flared. "Yes, and that's not a very comfortable way to spend your time.'

Al lifted his eyes to Mr. Malfoy to see if that statement meant what he thought it meant. The suppressed laughter in his eyes confirmed it as he watched Harry. Al couldn't help but snicker as he looked back to Scorpius, who still had his head bowed.

"You aren't in trouble," Harry said softly. "Neither one of us is mad, we're just glad you didn't get hurt." The tension in Scorpius' shoulders relaxed and he ventured to glance toward his father, who favoured him with a small upward tilt to the corner of his mouth.

"We just want to learn how to be Animagi and since there's so much secrecy around what you do we didn't want to have to ask," Al said quickly. "I thought…I mean I just thought it would be worth a try to ask Mr. Malfoy to help." He took a deep breath, looking back up to his father. "I didn't think he would tell you, Dad."

"Of course he was going to tell him, you moron," Scorpius hissed. "They tell each other everything. Honestly…"

"Scorpius," Draco admonished, standing up and crossing around to the front of his desk, standing beside Harry, careful not to touch him.

Harry looked down at Draco's hand as it gripped the edge of the desk and cleared his throat, looking back up at the boys. "Now, we've talked it over and we've decided to five you boys lessons on how to become Animagi, but you're going to be registered."

"Okay," Al agreed, straightening up in his seat. Scorpius' eyes widened as he looked from his father to Mr. Potter, not believing what he had just heard. "Really?"

"This is not a game," Draco said firmly. "There are serious consequences if you don't devote your full attention to what you're trying to do. You aren't to attempt transformation without one of us present, understand?"

"Yes sir," they toned at the same time.

Harry watched them for a moment, excitement evident in the eyes of both of the boys. "Alright, we'll start this evening. There's lunch downstairs."

"Thanks," Scorpius said and was echoed quickly by Al as they scurried out of the study, leaving Harry and Draco alone.

"That goes for you too, there's lunch," Draco said after clearing his throat, circling back around to sit down at his desk. "I believe Higgy said it was some sort of chicken salad."

"Draco…" Harry started, but simply the name drew an unpleasant hiss from him. "Can we at least talk about this?"

"No Potter, we can't," he replied crisply, busying himself with shuffling papers around on his desk. "Go."

Harry was silent for a moment before he made his way to the door. Instead of leaving, however, he pushed it closed gently before locking it. Harry turned back around to a very tense Draco, his hands gripping the edge of the desk tightly. "Okay, so I'm no longer asking. We're going to talk about this."

"You can talk all you want," Draco said through a clenched jaw. "That doesn't mean that I'm going to listen or respond." When Harry didn't sit down Draco stood, not liking the height advantage that Harry had. Standing, he was taller. He had the upper hand. Harry approached but the desk was still between them. "Potter…"

"Fine, we don't have to talk about it," Harry conceded, even though he continued to move forward. With measured steps he circled Draco's desk, stopping so close Draco could feel his breath on his lips. "I'll just…make a move." His eyes slid over Draco's face for a moment before he raised a hand to brush against his cheek.

Before it could make contact, however, Draco snatched up his wrist, forcing it back down to Harry's side before twisting his fingers violently in his untamed greying hair. He pulled Harry's head back roughly, exposing his neck. Harry swallowed thickly around a suddenly dry throat. "Potter, I swear to you that if you start this it isn't going to stop. Think long and hard about this decision."

Harry's breathing was as if he had been running as fast as he could for miles. Harry licked his lips with a quick flicker of his tongue and Draco sucked in a breath through his teeth, wishing that Harry's tongue was sliding over his lips. "I want you to kiss me," Harry said, his voice cracking in a way Draco had heard his son's crack during puberty. "I want you to do i_something_/i."

Draco's fingers were burning against Harry's scalp and he drug his face closer, sucking Harry's bottom lip into his mouth and biting it gently first, then slightly harder. He released it and studied Harry's face. His pupils were dilated, his gaze dark and heavy. Harry's tongue slid over his swelling lip and Draco pulled him in for another kiss, this time smoothing his own tongue over Harry's lips and tongue and teeth. Harry's tongue joined his and complimented his movements, slipping under and over and inside of him. His grip on his hair loosened as he felt Harry's arms wrap around his waist, his broad hands spreading out and holding the small of his back. He could feel his cock filling and he knew that it wasn't Harry's wand that was pressing against his thigh and he pulled away, breaking free from the other man's grasp as he struggled to catch his breath.

"We can't do this now," Draco panted, closing his eyes as he tried to stop his skin from burning. "Go eat lunch."

Harry nodded, ruffling his hair and pacing a bit. "I'm…I've got to…" He made a vague motion towards his erection. "Loo."

"Don't tell me that," Draco said in a near groan, sitting down behind his desk and resting his forehead on the cool wood. "Just go, I'll…I'll see you downstairs."

Harry nodded again before leaving Draco to deal with trying to will his erection away. It wasn't working.

--

Al groaned in frustration, wiping his sweat-soaked fringe off of his forehead. He rolled over onto his stomach in the grass, burying his face in the dirt.

"Al, you have to stay relaxed," Harry said as he circled around to stand at his feet. "Take deep breaths."

"I am," Al snapped before flipping back over onto his back. "This is bloody difficult."

"Language," Draco sighed. "I understand this is frustrating, just do it. It's the easiest way to get to the next step."

"What's the next step?" Harry asked softly, and Draco shrugged. "I thought you were making this up as you went along."

Al was taking deep breaths, his face towards where Scorpius had been laying still since he had been instructed to. After the tension had fallen from Al's shoulders Draco started speaking again, his voice fluid and light. "Now that your mind is clear, allow it to drift. Allow it to take in the world around you and appreciate the feel of your surroundings. Feel the grass beneath you, feel the breeze on your face. You will begin to see the world through new eyes, the eyes of your Animagus form."

The boys took no notice of his presence, simply kept their eyes closed as they lay limply on the ground. "That's nice," Harry whispered against his ear. "Beautiful, really. Is that how you learned your Form?"

Draco nodded once. "And you?"

"It was the tail," Harry replied in an embarrassed tone. "It narrowed down my choices considerably."

Draco snorted as he looked back at the boys lying in the grass. "Got it?" he asked, and each one nodded hesitantly. "Okay, open your eyes and stand up." The boys scrambled to their feet, Scorpius dusting the dirt from his clothes. "Get out your wands and think about the animal you saw, and touch the tip to your forehead."

The boys lifted their wands, foreheads wrinkled with twin determination. They frowned as a weak light issued from the tip of their wands. They waited in silence, but nothing happened. Al hissed, "Fuck it," and threw his wand aside, crossing his arms. "This doesn't work!"

"Language," Harry toned, picking Al's wand up off of the ground. "You're nearly there. You've got your animal, now it's just a matter of keeping control over your impatience. I had the same problem, believe me."

"Part of this is you must keep your animal a secret until you have mastered it," Draco said as Scorpius lowered his own wand silently. "You may influence or confuse each other if you don't."

Scorpius bit his lip, looking like he wanted to ask something but wasn't sure how to go about it. "I…I mean, I know that your Animagus form is confidential and technically we aren't supposed to know it, but…I think it would be beneficial to Al and I if we could see you transform."

"Please," Al added, suddenly void of frustration.

Harry ruffled his hair, looking from the boys to Draco. "I'll do it if you will," he said softly, watching Draco's reaction carefully.

Draco didn't respond right away; instead he checked the Concealment charms that were laid thick on the Manor to make sure they were safe. "Fine. You understand what can happen if our Forms become public knowledge, right?" They nodded in unison, and this seemed to be enough for Draco. He began to unbutton his shirt, shrugging it off his shoulders and laying it aside. He stepped out of his trousers shortly after, loosely folding them. "Strip, Potter."

Under different circumstances Harry would have found this command to be a turn-on, but their sons were watching with rapt attention and he undressed in a business-like manor. He stood there in only his pants and undershirt next to Draco, holding his wand. "Alright, ready. Watch carefully."

Harry lifted his wand and pressed it to his forehead, letting the feeling of wind blowing through his main and the rhythmic stretch and release of muscles as he ran overwhelm his senses. Suddenly he was running, lifting his legs high as he ran the circle of the gardens of Malfoy Manor. He saw as Draco shifted like a blur into his Form, lifting high over the two boys who were watching them in admiration.

_iWe should run like this, Draco. It's so much more fun this way/i_, Harry thought, tossing back his mane as Draco swooped down in front of him.

_iYou're the only one running/i,_ Draco replied with a laugh, swooping back down over the boys and landing on Scorpius' shoulder. i_Come on Potter, I think they've seen enough./i_

_iBut I'm just getting started/i_, Harry thought in a sort of petulant way, but trotted back up to the boys, transforming back to his human form, pulling his trousers back on quickly. Draco took flight from his son's shoulder and landed swiftly on his bare feet, stopping down to gather up his own clothes as well. Neither one of them looked back at their sons until they were fully dressed.

"That was amazing," Al breathed, and Scorpius agreed.

Harry cleared his throat, but was obviously pleased with the adoration. "Lots of practice."

"Come on, it's getting dark and Al has to be getting back to his mother's house," Draco said, ushering the boys back up to the Manor. "It's a wonder she even let him stay until dinner."

"Ginny really isn't all that bad," Harry said, his bones still buzzing from the brief run about the garden. "She just really doesn't like you, Draco."

"Really? I couldn't tell," said man grumbled, and Scorpius chuckled. "Besides the fact that she gave you an ultimatum of either you going back to being Weasley's partner or she would leave…"

"Can we not talk about this?" Harry groaned. "Please? I was having a nice day, I don't want to try to dissect why, for the millionth time, I chose being your partner over being married to the mother of my children, especially with one of those children listening to everything we're saying."

"I am," Al agreed. "And for the record, Mum thinks that it's because you always spent more time thinking about Mr. Malfoy than her in school, so it's only natural."

Draco tried to hide a grin as he pulled open the door to the Manor, leading them into his study and to the Floo. Harry simply shook his head. "Your mum needs to stop talking to you about why our marriage failed."

"That's what Aunt Hermione said," Al replied. "We should probably go before you get into any more trouble."

"Good idea," Draco added. "I wouldn't want you to start thinking about me and forget what you were supposed to be doing in the first place."

"What I can say, I can't think of anything else," Harry replied in a casual tone with tension underscoring the words. Harry was sure that Draco heard it as well as he did, because his eyes grew hard.

"Bye Al," Scorpius said with a little wave, and Al grinned. "I'll see you next weekend."

"I'll write you tomorrow," Al said, obviously trying to top Scorpius' statement.

Harry ushered Al into the grate and the boy disappeared after calling out the address of the home Harry and Ginny had shared in Godric's Hollow. "Bye Mr. Potter," Scorpius said brightly.

"Goodbye Scorpius," Harry replied with a kind smile. He looked up to Draco who simply lowered his chin, his eyes not resting on Harry's for long. "Goodbye Draco."

"Good night," Draco said in a tone that rang with finality. Harry tossed the powder into the fireplace and disappeared to the house that held so many memories, but good and bad.

"Where have you been, Harry? It's past the time we had agreed on!" Ginny sighed as soon as he appeared. Her hair was pulled back in a loose bun, a few arrant strands fallen and framing her face. She was dusting the soot from Al's clothes and he was simply standing there, looking put-upon.

"Come on Gin, the time got away from us. He's sixteen and excitable, easily distracted, you know."

"Hey," Al said, sending a glare towards his father. "He's old and senile and forgets things easily."

"Touché." Ginny straightened up, giving Harry a disappointed look. He hadn't noticed the softness of her features, the feathering of the skin around her eyes and mouth. He had always assumed she would stay young and beautiful forever, but she hadn't. Her years in the sun playing Quidditch and their rather public divorce had taken a toll on her. "I just wish you would just do what I ask, that's all. Al, why don't you go wash up?" He started to leave and she called, "And could you tell your sister to turn her music down please, it's giving me a headache."

Al waved goodbye to Harry and disappeared down the corridor. Harry watched Ginny watch him for a moment before he buried his hands into his pockets. "Have you heard from James? He hasn't written me or anything and I…"

"He's fine," Ginny replied briskly. "Last I talked to him he was treating a rather bad burn that one of Charlie's fellow Dragon tamers got being a little to trusting of a Welsh Green. He's really glad of the opportunity that working with Charlie has given him; he says he'd rather do fieldwork than work at St. Mungo's any day."

"Good," Harry replied with a nod. "I'm sure he's been busy, and so have I, so…" he trailed off. "How is Wood?"

"Oliver's fine," Ginny said hesitantly. "Puddlemere is still winning, so he won't be home for weeks still. Frankly, they're scared to lose. You remember how he gets when there's a big game. He's a great coach."

Harry nodded. "So I've heard." Silence fell between them and he looked around what used to be his living room. The furniture was new.

She looked like she wanted to ask something but didn't want to. "Ron's annoyed with you," she finally said. "He says you've been leaving work early."

"After I get everything done," Harry said. "I don't just up and leave; he's just annoyed that I don't tell him. We're both…he could leave if he wanted to sometimes, I don't care."

Ginny nodded. Silence fell again. Then, "How's Malfoy?"

"He's fine," Harry replied shortly, not elaborating. Ginny's eyes narrowed a bit but otherwise she didn't respond. Harry could tell she wanted to, but wouldn't let herself. It wasn't her place anymore. "Can I go say goodnight to Lily?" he asked, motioning down the hallway.

"Of course," Ginny said, stepping out of his way. "You can just let yourself out afterwards, I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight," he said, not unkindly, before making his way down to his daughter's room. The door was slightly ajar, and Harry chuckled when he realized that the music wasn't turned down any more than before. "Lily, I believe your mother would like it if you turned your music down a bit," he said in way of a greeting as he pushed the door open. She was lying on her bed, reading something that looked suspiciously like a romance novel and she looked up.

"Dad!" She said as she bounced off the bed, giving him a tight hug that he returned in kind. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to drop your brother off and I wanted to come and wish you goodnight," he said, reaching over to turn down her music. "So, goodnight Princess." He pressed a kiss to her red hair before she pulled away.

"Goodnight," she replied. "We're coming over next weekend, right?"

"Of course, I thought we could go to the beach," Harry said with a grin, watching her climb back into bed. "Sound fun?"

She nodded. "Is Scorpius coming?" she asked, a dull blush rising on her cheeks. She was pretending to be casual but it was obvious that she had a crush on the older boy. "I mean, I don't care, I was just wondering."

"I haven't asked his father, but he might be," Harry said as he tucked her in. "I'm sure Al would like that, don't you think?"

"Al…" she grumbled, crossing her arms across her chest. "No one cares about Al."

Harry chuckled and kissed her again on her forehead. "Goodnight, love. I see you in a week."

"Bye Daddy," she said with a yawn.

And so Harry left the house that he had once called his own and went back to the house that once belonged to Sirius. He noticed, like he always did, how quiet the house was without his kids there. He wrote a letter to James, asking how he was doing and if he was having fun and laid it with his wand to mail when he went to work in the morning.

He laid out his running clothes for the morning and dressed for bed, trying to forget the hard look in Draco's eyes as he left. He lay in bed replaying the kiss they had shared over and over, feeling his cock harden but refusing to relieve himself.

He eventually drifted off into a fitful sleep.

--

Harry waited. First thirty minutes passed, then an hour, then two. It was the first time since Draco had forced him to start running three years ago that he hadn't showed up without giving a reason. He was bloody furious and more than convinced that Draco was avoiding him.

He ripped off one of his trainers and threw it across his living room, hearing the sharp thud that it made as it hit the wall. He kicked off his other trainer and strode over to his fireplace, grabbing a handful of Floo Powder and throwing it into the grate as he snapped "Malfoy Manor."

Soot clung to his white tube socks but he didn't care. He stormed out of Draco's study and down the corridor towards his bedroom. The door was closed but Harry didn't care, he pushed it open without so much as a knock. "We need to talk," he said, his eyes landing on Draco as he emerged from the bathroom in only a towel.

Draco gave a slight start but he quickly schooled his expression, ignoring Harry in favour of going to his wardrobe to dress. "What is it with you and talking? I find it very overrated."

"Where were you this morning?" Harry asked, his tone accusing. "I waited for hours."

"Where are your shoes, you're dirtying my carpets," Draco replied in lieu of an answer, pulling on a pour of pants and abandoning his towel.

Harry let out a sharp breath through his nose. "Why can't you answer a question?"

Draco spun around, throwing up his arms in frustration. "Why can't you understand that I don't i_want_/i to answer your question? I didn't come because I had a lie-in. I didn't tell you I was coming in the first place."

"You i_never_/i tell me you're coming, you just do!" Draco didn't respond, he just stared at Harry. Harry crossed his arms, trying to calm down. "I don't understand what you're trying to do."

Draco pulled out a pair of black trousers and a white button-down shirt, tossing them on the bed before pulling on an undershirt. "You don't like to do it, so I'll stop making you."

"You can't make me do anything," Harry argued. "You don't make me run, I choose to run. I told you that I appreciate…"

"Shut up," Draco interrupted, forcing his tone to remain even. "My day is already thrown off, I don't need you telling me how much you love my coddling. Spare me, that's not what I'm doing."

"What are you doing, then?"

Draco flushed, fingering the hem of his shorts. "If you can't figure that out you don't deserve it anyway."

He could see the wheels turning in Harry's head as he worked through that, the blush crawling up his neck, a clear indication that he had figured out what Draco had meant.

Draco reached for his shirt and Harry frowned, stepping closer. "Wait, don't…" Harry watched as Draco withdrew his hand, standing back up slowly, amusement growing in his eyes.

"Not done ogling me, Potter?" Draco asked, his voice smooth. "You should really go home and dress, you'll be late to work."

"i_We'll_/i be late for work," Harry corrected. "Though it's unlikely there will be punishment, I'm sort of the boss."

"Weasley will kill you," Draco said, raising a delicate blonde eyebrow.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, pulling their lower bodies flush. "He's already angry with me, I'm really not all that worried."

"Maybe you should be," Draco said, tugging a lock of Harry's hair. "But not of Weasley."

"You don't scare me," Harry said with a grin. "But you are scarier than I am."

Draco licked his lips as he pulled Harry's head to the side, watching the tension in his neck. A vein pulsed under his wind-roughened skin. Draco leaned in and sank his teeth into Harry's neck. Harry sucked in a deep breath as he dug his fingernails into Draco's back. He finally pulled back, sliding his tongue over the heated skin. "You taste like just like you smell," he whispered against his neck.

"What do I smell like?" Harry asked as he smoothed his hand over Draco's stomach, through the coarse hair leading to his cock before his fingertips slid over the delicate skin covering the hardening member.

"Dust," Draco breathed, pushing Harry away from him and onto the bed, peeling his dirty socks off and tossing them aside. "Sweat." He pulled Harry's t-shirt off and tossed it aside as well, carding his fingers through the curly, greying hair on his chest. "And something bitter, like power."

Harry shed his running shorts before pulling Draco's undershirt back off. "That doesn't sound too appealing," Harry panted before dragging Draco's mouth to his, twining their tongues together.

Draco pushed him away again and noticed an annoyed look grow on Harry's face at being constantly pushed away. "It is, now shut up and lay down."

"Stop telling me to shut up," Harry argued but did as he was told, laying down on Draco's duvet. "It's so childish."

Draco stepped out of his pants and climbed onto the bed, sliding his hands down Harry's thighs. "You're calling me childish," he said before pressing a kiss to Harry's hipbone. "You use your child as an excuse to make stupid sexual jokes and you call me childish."

"Oh please, you're the one who…" but Draco rolled his eyes and sucked Harry's erection into his mouth, sucking violently. Harry arched up into his mouth and Draco gagged before pressing Harry's hips back down into the bed. "Jesus…" Harry groaned, his stomach muscles tightening as the burning heat of Draco's mouth slid all the way down to his base. "Oh fuck Draco, I can't last much longer."

Draco didn't relent, he just raised his eyes up to meet Harry's as he hummed around the weeping cock in his mouth. Harry took in three shallow breaths and came with a sound deep in his throat, thighs quivering against Draco's chest. After licking Harry's cock clean he sat up, wiping his mouth. "Turn over and hold on to the headboard."

Harry didn't argue, as he was too dazed to do so. "What are you going to do?" Harry asked as he pressed his forehead against the cool wood, his hands gripping the top of the headboard so tightly his knuckles were white.

"What do you think I'm going to do?" Draco hissed, smoothing a hand down Harry's back. "I'm going to fuck you. Do you have your wand?"

"I left it at home," Harry replied, turning around to look at Draco over his shoulder. "Why?"

Draco frowned, remembering he left his wand in his sitting room. "I was going to cast a lubrication charm on you and I don't have mine."

"We're at your bloody house, why don't you have your wand?" Harry asked. Draco sent him a scathing look and Harry sighed. "Whatever, just do it. I won't break."

"I know that," Draco said, digging in his bedside table for something they could use so he wouldn't hurt Harry to bad. "Fuck…" Draco grumbled when he couldn't find anything.

"Jesus, just do it!" Harry nearly shouted. "I don't care if it hurts, it will stop."

"Go back to being dazed and quiet," Draco said, slapping Harry's hip as he violently shut the drawer. "I like you better that way."

"Fuck me until I'm dazed and quiet," Harry countered.

Draco dragged his fingernails down Harry's sides and the other man arched his back, his green eyes dark with desire. "Oh, so now i_you're_/i telling i_me_/i what to do?" Draco said, his tone like liquid fire. "I don't think I'm going to take that from you."

"I can't let you boss me around all the time, now can I?" Harry said with a cheeky grin. "I am technically iyour/i boss."

"You're not my boss," Draco said, sliding a finger down the crack of Harry's arse, gently prodding against his entrance. "I'm yours, and you love it."

"You think too highly of…oh, do that again," Harry ended in a pant, pressing back against the fingers Draco had slipped inside him.

Draco waited until Harry's muscles stopped quivering to spread them apart, trying to ease the initial pain he would experience. He finally pulled his fingers out, spitting in the palm of his hand and coating his cock in it, lining up with Harry's arse and pushing himself in little by little.

Harry's muscles tensed instantly and he groaned, his forehead meeting the headboard with a crack. "Fuck," he spat, trying to pull away from Draco's cock but he couldn't. Draco continued to press into him, the friction his sparcely-lubed cock making every part of his body burn. He was fully-sheathed into Harry's body when he finally stopped, wrapping an arm across Harry's chest and pulling the other man against his body, letting out a shaky breath against his ear. "Relax," he whispered, his thighs shaking from the strain of not moving.

Harry held his breath but did and Draco started his hips thrusting shallowly. "Harder," Harry growled, turning his head so his nose brushed Draco's cheek. "Fuck me harder."

That was all the encouragement Draco required. He leaned over, hooking his arms over Harry's shoulders as he grabbed onto the headboard, resting his forehead in the hollow between Harry's shoulder blades. He thrust blindly, furiously, feeling Harry pant beneath him and the sweat between them that could have belonged to anyone. Words couldn't form in his brain and all he could think about was the slap of damp skin as he fucked Harry into his mattress.

He came before he had intended, filling the body beneath him. He seemed to have lost control of his body and both of his hands had somehow found their way into Harry's hair, gripping tightly near the roots. He could his breath against Harry's back, his breaths condensing on sweaty, shining skin.

After what seemed like hours but was more than likely minutes he rolled off of Harry, laying his still-shaking hands over his face. Harry collapsed onto his stomach, his face turned toward Draco as he studied him silently. "Please don't regret that. There's nothing to regret. We can start running again and pretend you showed up this morning. I forgive you for being a prat."

"I wasn't a prat, I was trying to protect you," Draco said through his fingers. "I was having rather inappropriate thoughts about you, as you well know."

"They're only inappropriate when they aren't wanted," Harry replied, pressing a kiss to Draco's thumb. "Now if you don't mind, I'd appreciate silence. I'm going to sleep."

"Work," Draco said, sliding his hands off his face as he watched Harry close his eyes.

"I think we've come down with a case of food poisoning," Harry replied through a yawn.

Draco frowned, tugging the duvet out from under Harry. "At lease cover up, who knows when my son could wander in here. I'm bathing again."

Harry just shushed him as he burrowed under the blankets, not even noticing his glasses had fallen off at some point.

Draco could feel regret welling in his stomach but he remembered that Harry had started this. He hadn't forced himself on Harry, he hadn't made him do anything, he…

"I love you Draco," Harry called out, his eyes open and clear despite his drowsiness.

The knot in Draco's stomach loosened and he let out a relieved sigh. "Go to sleep, I've obviously fatigued your brain," he said even as he felt a blush rise on his cheeks. Harry favoured him with a cheeky grin before closing his eyes again. Draco watched him for the briefest moment before disappearing into the bathroom, still warm with his previous shower. Only this time, he didn't have to wank.

--

"I don't see why this is so funny, you're son looks ridiculous as well."

"Yes, but it's worth it to see this come back and haunt you."

Draco watched in horror as their sons scampered in the grass, play-wrestling. Harry was nearly doubled over in laughter, tears streaming down his face. "I just…" He stopped, his eyes narrowed. "They must have talked about this, there's no way this happened naturally."

"Of course it did, your son's naturally a ferret!" Harry said before breaking out in another round of breathless laughter.

"It's not funny!" Draco snapped, watching the white creature tug on the darker one's ear. He sat down on the grass, watching hopelessly as the creatures played in the grass. "The white one's not a ferret it's an ermine, so that one's probably Albus. Scorpius is…"

"A ferret," Harry chuckled as he sat down beside Draco. "He looks less like a rat then you did."

"Shut up," Draco grumbled without real malice. He reached out to stroke the ferret, which now had the ermine pinned beneath him. They were making faint squeaking noises that was probably some form of communication.

Harry yawned, laying his head on Draco's shoulder. "They do seem to be enjoying themselves. And on the bright side, if they decide they still want to be on the Undercover Force they'll be rather inconspicuous. They're small."

"You trying to make this better isn't helping," Draco said with a sigh as the ermine bit his outstretched hand playfully. "It's really only worse."

After a bit more playing the rodents bounded back to their abandoned piles of clothes, shifting slowly back to their human forms. Draco's eyes widened when he realized who the ferret changed back to. He turned to Harry with a triumphant look on his face. "So Potter, come back to haunt me, eh? Your son's the ferret, not mine."

"Albus Potter, the Amazing Bouncing Ferret," Harry said, a dazed expression on his face. "This is unbelievable."

"I know, isn't it great!" Al said with a smile so wide it looked like it hurt.

"Just spectacular boys!" Draco exclaimed, laughter in his tone. He wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders. "Right, Harry?"

Harry could only nod.


End file.
